Lilac Eyes
by Forgotten-Fool
Summary: Yang Xiao-Long is an upbeat person, to say the least. She's happy, bouncy and ready to fight. At least, she was until she disappeared a month after turning sixteen years old. She returned one year later with tears in her eyes andapologies from her mouth. About 5 months later, she's finished with her therapy and ready to go to Beacon. How will she react with her kidnapper’s comeback
1. Chapter 1: AKA Taken

_**THIS FANFIC WILL BE MOSTLY THE SAME AS WHAT HAPPENED IN CANON UNTIL THE MORE MAJOR BRANCHING OFF POINT.**_

It was a quiet night in the city of Vale. The shattered moon danced with stars as their dimlight shone down onto the entire Kingdom of Vale. The rats scurried through the emptyalleyways in search of food. The lights and sounds from nightclubs as a signal to have fun were blaring through out the neighborhoods. Yang Xiao-Long was loving every bit of it. Yang was a16 year old young woman with long blonde hair. She was wearing blue jeans, yellow sneakers,a yellow tank top with a tan duster with deep inside pockets. She was walking down the street,headed towards the train station to head over to the island of Patch, where her house resides. She planned on getting to the 9 o'clock train to Patch and getting on her motorcycle, Bumbleby,to ride back home.

That didn't happen.

Yang saw two men beating this other man. The man looked to be about her age but shecouldn't quite tell who he was.

"Get his wallet." Said one of the two thugs to the other. The other nodded and reacheddown to grab the man's wallet. Yang had enough.

"Hey!" Yang yelled out, a small smile on her face. The two thug's heads snappedtowards her quickly. Their faces visibly calmed when they saw it was her.

"Well, hell~lo! there Blondie!" Said the first Thug with a look of lust. The second thug hadthe same one. "Now how about you take off that to-" The first one started before being met withYang's fist to the his face. He stumbled back, grasping his nose. "OH FUCk!" Went the thug.

The second one was frozen in shock. "You fucking broke my nose!" Yelled the first thug. Helooked at the second thug and gestured to Yang. "Kill Her!" He yelled. The second thug noddedbefore pulling a knife out and jabbing it towards her. Yang leaned out of the way, watching the

knife barely miss her hair before grabbing his wrist and twisting it so hard, it breaks and he spinsin the air onto the ground.

"ARGH!" Yells the second thug in pain.

"You should really step your game up." Yang says. "The bar for general thuggery hasgotten a lot higher than this." She continued. The first thug growled and, very intelligently on hispart, picked up the other thug and ran off. Yang smiled and looked towards the man who wasattacked.

 ** _Clap._**

Yang turned around to see a male that looked to be one to two years older than her. He had a model on either side of him and he wore a purple suit. His chin was sharp, and had damn good cheekbones. The thing that intrigued Yang the most, however, were his eyes. His eyes were the same color as hers, just a deeper shade.

 _ **Clap.**_

"Wow." He said with an accent that could make a girl blush. _**Clap.**_ He stopped clapping and looked at the models either side of him. "That was wonderful show, wasn't it? Clap." He said in a reassuring tone before the models start clapping as he smiles at Yang. "Like a proper hunteress, eh? Saving the innocent, punishing wrongdoers." He looks back at the models. "You bore me. Leave." Said the man. The models turn and walk away. Yang raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"Now, if you would, tell me your name." He said in a kind tone. Before Yang even is even able to think about it, the words are coming out of her mouth.

"Yang. Yang Xiao-Long." She said truthfully. The man smiles at this.

"Well, Ms. Xiao-Long, how would you like to accompany me." He said with that smile still on his face. Yang nodded and looked at the man who had been attacked. "He'll be fine." He says. Yang looked back at him. "He needs a hospital." She wanted to say. "He's hurt badly." She wanted to say.

"He'll be fine." She said before walking towards him and joining him by his side.

It's 12:00. Taiyang, Yang's father is alone in the living room of the medium sized house he lives in with his two daughter, Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose. His daughter, Ruby, had taken up her mother's maiden name in order to remember her. Taiyang was pacing in the living room.

"She was supposed to be here 2 hours ago…" He mutters under his breath, worry covering his face. He grabs his scroll and calls Yang for 10th time since 10: 30. He holds the scroll up to his ear as he taps his foot rapidly. "Come on come on… Pick up…" He mutters. After about 30 seconds, Yang's voice comes up.

"Hey, leave the message at the tone!" Says Yang's voicemail before a tone comes up. Taiyang sighs and his arm falls from it's raised position at his ear. He sighs in desperation. He looks at the scroll and decides to call up his best friend, and the uncle of Yang and, through association, Ruby. He puts the scroll up to his ear and waits from him to answer.

"Tai~, Old buddy!" Says the man on the other side of the call drunkenly. "What are you calling me at ten… ele- no, TWELVE at night!?" The man asks with a slur.

"Yang was supposed to be home two hours ago. She's still not here. I'm getting worried, Qrow." Taiyang says to Ruby and Yang's uncle. Qrow immediately seemed to sober up.

"Where was the place she was coming back from?" He asked, slurless.

"Some party with her friends in Vale."

"Alright, I'm gonna go investigate. Just don't call the police." Qrow said. Taiyang opened his mouth to dispute this but Qrow continued before he had the chance. "I know you want to call the police but you'd be wasting your time and theirs. The police can't look for a missing person 'til they're gone for at least 48 hours. Yang's been unaccounted for two-two and a half." Qrow said.

The two were silent.

"Ok…" Tai said.

"Good. I'll get back to you."

 _Click._

Taiyang set his scroll down with a sigh. He didn't go to bed. He knew he couldn't sleep.

He had to figure out how to tell his daughter her sister is missing.


	2. Chapter 2: AKA Reunited

5 months after Yang disappeared.

 _ **_Line_**_

A motorcycle rides up in front of this large nightclub. It's Yang's good old bumblby. The rider is not as familiar as the vehicle though as Yang is not the one riding it. On the yellow motorcycle is a young girl in a black skirt with red undertones. The most notable feature is her large red cloak with its hood up, covering the girl's black hair with red highlights and her silver eyes.

Her name was Ruby Rose.

She walked into the club and headed straight for the bar. She sat at a stool in front of the bartender. The bartender has a large beard, a red tie and a vest instead of the full suit all the security wears. The bartender looks at her and raises a brow.

"Aren't you a little too young to drink?" The bartender asked. Ruby grabs one of the two photos in her pocket.

"I would be, if that's what I were looking for." She said before sliding the photo across the table.

It's a picture of Yang's mother, Raven Branwen. The bartender picked up the photo and saw

that underneath it was a 100 lien banknote. He slid the bank note into his pocket and looked at the photo.

"Sorry Miss. Whoever this person is, they ain't in Vale. What's her name?" He asked, shooting a glance back to Ruby.

"Raven Branwen." Ruby said. She was stonefaced, barely showing the worry inside her.

"Ah. I see." The bartender said, looking back at the photo. "Raven Branwen is damned good at hiding. From what I hear, she's recently been keeping to her tribe outside the walls. 'Fraid that's all I know." He said, handing the photo back. She picked it up and slid another picture onto the bar.

"How about her?" Ruby asked. The bartender looked at it and immediately recognized her.

It was Yang Xiao-Long. He picked up the rocket-bat from underneath the bar and slammed it against Ruby's head sending her flying against the wall. It mecha-shifted into a rocket launcher.

The crowd had quickly left, leaving a nightclub with only the bartender, security, and Ruby.

"Well, if it has to be like that…" Ruby said, pulling out her scythe, Crescent Rose.

 _ **_Line_**_

1 year after Yang's disappearance.

 _ **_Line_**_

The man in the purple suit is standing next to Yang in front of a young woman, about 17-18.

They're in an alleyway near what appears an abandoned street. The young woman had a light olive brown skin with black hair and green eyes. The man in purple, who now wore black gloves and a purple scarf, looked at Yang, who had a large purple fur coat over her. "Take care of her."

He said, his voice as cold as the air nipping at their faces. Yang pulled back her fist and flowed massive amounts of her aura into it. She slammed it against the chest of the young girl who flew backwards into the street and died immediately. Yang walked over to the girl who now lay dead in the middle of the street. She knelt down and closed the girls eyes. The man in purple watched intently, waiting. Yang stood up and walked forward away from the man with purple eyes.

"Yang, come back here!" The man yelled out. Yang looked back at him and kept walking. The man was now angry, stepping into the street. "Get back her Yang!" He yelled out. Yang looked back at him again. Just in time to watch as a bus swerved out of the way as to not hit the dead girl in the street. The side of the tail of the bus slammed into the man in purple, going straight through his aura and sending him flying. Yang turned around and walked away from the crash.

She took off the large purple overcoat, revealing blue jeans, yellow sneakers, a yellow tank top and a black leather jacket. She walked into the trainstation and waited for a train. She needed to go home.

 _ **_Line_**_

Ruby was watching the nightly news waiting for her dad to come home from his day of search.

She was hoping for anything about Yang but her hope has been wearing thin. Three knocks came from the door. Ruby raised a brow and went to the door and opened it.

There stood a crying Yang, eyeliner streaming down her face. Ruby stood there for a moment before hugging Yang, letting her sister weep into her shoulder. Ruby gently guided Yang inside and shut the door.

After about 5 minutes of crying, Yang pulled away from Ruby and sat on the couch. Ruby sat next to her kindly.

"I'm sorry." Yang said, hugging her knees. Ruby rubbed Yang's back sympathetically.

"It's alright." Ruby said with a smile. Silence permeated throughout the room for a bit.

"You're not gonna ask anything?" Yang asked, confused as to why Ruby has said nothing.

"You'll tell me when you're ready." Ruby said with a somber smile. Yang hugged her again.

Ruby hugged back.

Taiyang walked into the house. "Rubes? I'm ho-" Taiyang stopped as he saw Yang's blonde hair. "Y-Yang..?" He asked. Yang turned around to look at him.

"D-Dad…" She said under her breath. Tai quickly went to her and hugged her tight.

"I missed you." He said, tears flowing down his face. "I missed you so much." He continued, stressing the last two words.

"He made me make the calls…" Yang said once they parted from the hug. "To make sure you couldn't call the police…"

"How?" Tai asked as Ruby listened. Yang was silent in response. It was clear to Ruby that Yang didn't want to continue.

"Let's just let her rest Dad, okay?" Ruby said. Tai nodded and led Yang back to her room. It was practically untouched. Tai closed the door of her room behind him as he left it, leaving Yang inher room, alone. She slowly walked to the bed and laid down in it, covering herself in old blankets that were kept clean. She cried again.

 _ **_Line_**_

5 months after Yang's Disappearance.

 ** __Line__**

Ruby flew back and her scythe fell out of her hands. Junior stood over her with his bat in his hands over his head, ready to smash it into her skull. That's when a large red orange blade's side got slammed into his head, sending him flying away from Ruby. He landed unconscious.

Ruby watched the blade and her eyes trailed it to its owner. A large man with short black hair and olive brown skin. He looked at her and smiled.

"What are you doing in a place like this Ms..?" The man said, curious as why a 14 year old was in a nightclub, fighting.

"Rose. Ruby Rose." She said. The man nodded.

"Daichi. Yatsuhashi Daichi."


	3. Chapter 3: AKA Reversal

5 months after Yang's Reappearance.

 **

 _~~~~~Line~~~~~_

**

Yang looked around warily. She had breezed through therapy even though she, A, felt no difference in how she felt about her disappearance, B, said nothing of any actual value. She looked down at her yellow gauntlets. She didn't need these to kill.

"Yang?" Ruby said, catching the attention of Yang. "You were just staring for a bit." She continued.

"Y-Yeah, i'm fine." Yang said. "Just happy my little sister's going to beacon with me!" She continued, quickly changing the topic. "You're gonna be the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees." Ruby said, distressed. "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" She continued. Yang gave a sympathetic and somber smile.

"I know the feeling." Yang said, understanding in her voice. Ruby's eyes widened, making them like silver dinner plates.

"I-I'm so sorry. What i'm feeling must b-" Ruby started as Yang gained a scowl.

"It's fine." Yang interrupted, trying and failing to hide her anger. Ruby visibly saddened. Yang sighed and her anger cooled down. "It's fine." She said, a little kinder. "Sorry." She said, ignoring the introduction to Beacon by some blonde haired person with her hair curled into buns. Ruby smiled a bit.

"It's fine."

 ** _~~~~~Line~~~~~_**

Ruby and Yang walked onto campus grounds and Yang was feeling a little isolated. All of the friends she would've had to accompany her didn't talk to her because they drifted apart after Yang had disappeared. Ruby would be there for her though.

"Yatsu!" Ruby yelled and off in the distance a large man with olive brown skin and short black hair looked over and smiled. Next to him was a Rabbit Faunus woman with brown hair and pale skin, a man with chocolate skin covered in scars and pure white eyes, along with a woman in mostly brown, a black beret and sunglasses. Ruby turned back to Yang. "I met Yatsu during my search for you. We hit it off and we're friends now!" Ruby explained. "I'm gonna hang out with 'em, I know you can handle some alone time!" Ruby said before looking back at the group and used her semblance to sprint over 120 yards, more than an entire football field, in just a few seconds and stopped right next to Yatsu. This quick movement easily disoriented Yang as she then proceeded to fall backwards onto a suitcase.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled a woman's voice. Yang could easily tell the voice was annoying and crabby.

"Goddamnit Ruby…" Yang muttered before sitting up. She looked around at the multitudes of suitcases scattered. "Are you moving your whole family to Beacon?" Yang asked the Crabby girl's voice as she stood up. The crabby girl's voice scoffed. Yang looked in the direction it came from and saw a woman with white hair, white heels, white everything.

"The nerve of some people!" The girl yelled.

"Sorry." Yang said through gritted teeth. The crabby girl in white checked one of the suitcases and pulled out a small vial filled with a red powder.

"Do you even know what this is!? It's Dust! As in fire! Ice! Electricity!" The crabby girl yelled in annoyance while gesturing with the vial, unknowingly spreading the Dust to the air due to a faulty seal.

"Of course I know what Dust is, YOU POMPOUS BITCH!" Yang said angrily, her semblance flaring up as her eyes went red and her hair had fire radiating from it. This fire ignited the dust in the air and exploded. After the explosion, the crabby girl was covered in soot while Yang seemed fine. Silence permeated between the two.

"You…" The crabby girl started out calmly. "Just blew up 1,000 LIENS WORTH OF DUST!" The crabby girl yelled.

"Put it on my tab, Princess!" Yang said angrily, getting ready to leave when another voice spoke up.

"It's heiress, actually." The calm voice said. Looking over, it was this young woman, about Yang and crabby girls age, garbed in mostly black clothing with bits of white on the front. On her forearms was this black hand wrapping that went up the forearm. "Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation." She said. The crabby girl, now known as Weiss Schnee, let out a satisfied "hmph" which was followed by saying "Finally, some recognition." Blake saw this and smirked as she continued.

"The same company known for it's morally gray methods and unfair work conditions for Faunus." The black clad teenager said. Weiss started sputtering out in defense before letting out a grunt of frustration and storming off.

"Hey tha-" Yang looked over at where the black garbed teenage woman was, only to see that she had left as well. Yang sighed and sat down onto the, slightly singed, floor. She leaned back into a lying down position and glared at the sky. "Welcome to fucking Beacon…" Yang muttered under her breath.

After a few moments, a hand entered her vision. "Need a hand?" Said a kind male voice. Yang grasped the hand and used it to bring herself up. She looked at the person who was a head taller than her. Her wore a black hoodie with small white armor on the chest, kneecaps and elbows. He wore blue jeans and black sneakers as well. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. She flashed a false smile at him and said her thanks before realizing who he was.

"You're the guy who puked on the Bullhead. Vomit boy." Yang said, remembering the boy to be the one that puked on her shoes on the way to Beacon. Vomit boy deflated.

"The name's Jaune." Vomit Boy pouted.

 ** _~~~~~Line~~~~~_**

"All I'm saying is that Motion sickness is a very common problem for people." Jaune said in his defense. Yang smiled for a second before she remembered the last time she smiled not with her sister, a frown instantly replacing it..

"Sorry dude, but vomit boy's the first thing we came up with." Yang admitted. Jaune gained a smirk of his own.

"Oh yeah? What would you do if I called you Crater Face?"

"I'd break your wrist because it's a shitty name." Yang said simply in response.

Jaune sighed.

 ** _~~~~~Line~~~~~_**

Jaune and Yang walked into the assembly building and Yang saw her sister with an empty spot next to her, waving at her. Yang looked to Jaune. "See ya later Jaune." She said simply before walking over to walking to Ruby.

"So, what'd you do besides make a new friend?" Ruby asked excitedly. Yang looked at Ruby with slight anger on her face.

"I exploded." Yang said simply.

"Jeez, meltdown already?" Ruby asked, attempting to alleviate the situation.

"Yes," Yang said begrudgingly. "But i also legitimately exploded. There was fire, lightning, i think there was some ice too." She continued before sighing. "I had crabby little bitch," She started again, unknowing that the "crabby little bitch" had just stood behind her. "Wearing all fucking white, like, her fucking hair was white! She started screaming at me, I screamed at her, we exploded and then the cunt got shown up by this other girl who just left afterwards and-"

"YOU!"

"Goddamnit, she's here!" Yang said in exhaustion before turning around to the voice she recognized as Weiss Schnee. It was, sure enough, the white haired heiress of the SDC.

"You caused over 1,000 lien's worth of Dust when you blew a hole in the campus grounds!"

Weiss yelled in anger.

"Still don't care!" Yelled Yang in response.

"You really did explode…" Ruby said before shaking her head and saying to Weiss. "What can Yang do to apologize?" She asked the heiress. The heiress pulled out a pamphlet.

"Read this and know that" Weiss started to say before continuing into how the SDC was not responsible for the explosion. She was 3 seconds in before Yang snatched the pamphlet and ripped it in half twice and dropped it onto the floor.

"Not doing that shit." Yang said, her voice casual.

A cool collected voice came over them as the headmaster started to give a short and "inspiring" speech, followed by the woman with blonde hair in buns telling them that all first years would be taking initiation tomorrow and that the first years would also be sleeping in the auditorium hall.

 **

 _~~~~~Line~~~~~_

**

Yang was silent for a time, people watching. She looked out and saw all the boys flexing, trying to impress. That's when she saw Jaune, jaun(e)tily walking past them in a onesie. Yang looked down and smiled to herself again. It quickly faded and she turned to Ruby who was writing on a piece of paper.

"What'cha doin?" Asked Yang. Ruby looked over and smiled.

"Oh, just writing to the gang back at signal. Telling them how Beacon's like." Ruby said with a genuine smile. Yang gained a mischievous smirk.

"Oooh! You gonna tell all your friends about Mr. Hunk from this morning?" Yang said before getting hit in the face with a pillow thrown by Ruby who was as red as her cloak.

"SHUT UP! I couldn't bring my friends with me so he was all I had." Ruby mumbled. Yang sighed.

"Yeah, well, you had a choice." Yang muttered under her breath before going back to people watching.

A man with black hair with a dyed pink streak is sat, meditating while a red headed girl is loudly talking about pancakes next to him. A red headed cat faunus boy is typing away at a laptop, presumably for his friends that haven't quite made it yet. A black haired boy is speaking to a snakes in hiss's. The snake appears to be conversing back. A black haired girl with a bow on her head is reading a book. No, not A black haired girl with a bow on her head, THE black haired girl with a bow on her head from when Yang exploded (physically and emotionally) earlier this morning.

"That's her." Said Yang. "The girl that ousted Crabby girl." Yang said, watching the black haired girl.

"Huh…" Ruby said, looking over at the same person Yang watched. "Do you want to talk to her?" She asked, now watching her sister. Yang was silent for a moment.

"No… It's fine." Yang said, going back to watching other people. Ruby pouted and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: AKA Red Velvet

1 day before the Breach.

 ** _~~Line~~_**

"Why do you want to be a huntress?" Asked Doctor Oobleck as Yang fought the grim. It was a surprise but Yang didn't let that on. She was quiet for a bit as she thought and fought. After the battle, she had an answer.

"I want to have adventures. Epic tales to tell my nephews and nieces." She said, a half truth.

"You don't wish for children later in life?" Oobleck asked, his head ever so slightly cocked to the left. Yang hadn't noticed she hadn't mentioned children of her own as she remembered HIM and what he DID to her.

Yang looked down at her hands. "No… at least, now right now." She said. Oobleck's face softened a bit in understanding.

 ** _~~Line~~_**

Later That Day.

 ** _~~Line~~_**

Yang was laying down next to the fire, looking up at the ceiling of the broken down building. Her, Blake, and Weiss, who Yang actually got along with once they stopped trying to kill each other, made a triangle around the fire. All were awake, all said nothing. Eventually Weiss stated something.

"Did anyone tell Doctor Oobleck the full truth?" She asked. Yang was silent at that along with Blake. "Because I wasn't. I mean, keeping up the family name was part of it. But a small one. In truth, It was something that just… appealed to me. It felt right. It was what I wanted…" She said. It was quiet for a bit.

"I want to mend human faunas relations but… I don't know if i can, after all i've done. After all the things I regret. I'm still having trouble with being at Beacon. It feels like i just… don't belong." Blake said, surprising the other two around the fire. All was quiet once more as Yang mentally debated whether or not to confide in them.

"I do want stories to tell someday. Adventures to have people turn to songs. But… I also want to make sure what happened to me doesn't happen to anyone else." Yang said, still staring at the ceiling of the broken down building. Confused as to what happened to Yang, they looked over to her. "When i told Dr. Oobleck that I wanted stories to tell my nephews and nieces, and he asked me why I didn't put my own children on that list," Yang glanced down at her hands as they balled into fists. It was barely noticeable but Weiss and Blake did. "I was reminded of what happened and… it still hurts."

 ** _~~Line~~_**

Time Skip to 1 week after the Breach.

 ** _~~Line~~_**

Yang woke up alert, as she always has since the incident. That's what her dad calls it. She woke up earlier than normal as her scroll went off. She grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" She cautiously asked waiting for a reply.

"Hey Yang," Said Coco from the scroll. "Have you seen Velvet? Last I saw her, she was going out with someone at some restaurant." She continued. "I think it was called ' _The Blue French Horn_ '." She finished.

"What did the guy look like?" Yang asked. Coco was silent for a moment.

"I… I don't remember…" She said, shocked she forgot. Yang sighed.

"I'll look around, see what's up." Yang said. Coco thanked her and the call ended. Yang looked around her room, watching the her new friends and her sister, sleeping fine. She sighed. "They don't need to know."

 _ **"Lying to your friends once more…" The familiar voice said. Yang froze in fear. "Thought I was gone, didn't you?" A shadow covered spectre inched closer, stopping an inch away from her ear. "You should know by now… I'm never going to let you go…" It whispered.**_

Yang closed her eyes shut. Her hands were trembling as she tried to speak once more.

"B-Birch Street, Higgins D-Drive, C-Cobalt Lane." She said before waiting a second or two and repeating until she calmed down. This mantra came from the lanes the house her family lived in when Summer was still alive. Once she calmed down, Yang got up, put on blue jeans, grey tank top, black leather jacket, a pale gray scarf, and her yellow sneakers. She opened the door when a half asleep Ruby spoke.

"Shwhere ya goin byang…" Ruby said, unintelligibly to anyone who hasn't lived with Ruby for most of their lives

"A walk." Yang said, promptly shutting the door. Even though she's proved she can take care of herself, Ruby still insists that she knows where Yang goes, resulting in a small argument but Ruby was too tired and Yang was too fed up with that and so Yang left the dorms that day and Ruby fell asleep once more.

 ** _~~Line~~_**

Yang walked through Vale, calling and texting Velvet along the way. Eventually, she arrived at The Blue French Horn. She looked around in slight confusion. She walked inside and looked at the inside. It was a more casual fancy restaurant. Soon, a waiter came in. "Can I help you Miss?" He asked.

"Didn't this place use to be an Atlesian Resteraunt named _Il Rosso_?" Yang asked, looking around.

"Yes, but a few months ago this building came upon knew owners who promptly changed it to Vacuoan and renamed it The Blue French Horn." The Waiter said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Yang said, pulling up Velvet's school photo. She showed it to the waiter. "Did this girl come in yesterday evening?" The waiter saw the photo and his eyes widened slightly. She's gotten good at sniffing out that kind of thing. She couldn't tell if this was because she was sober or not, as it's slowly grown since… then.

"Y-Yeah…" The guy admitted shamefully. "Two days ago. She was with some guy in purple came in with her. He asked for a booth in the back and… I kicked out the people already eating there…" The man said in shame. Yang's eyes widened.

"What did he order?" Yang stated forcefully. The waiter started sputtering, unsure what tos say. Yang grabbed the waiter by the collar and pulled him closer forcefully. "What did he order!?"

"J-Just some Atlesian Dish! Amatriciana!" The waiter said, hoping not to get his ass kicked. Yang's eyes widened.

"Th-That's what he…" She mumbled slowly backing out of the restaurant. Once out the door, Yang ran back.

 ** _~~Line~~_**

Yang stumbled into her dorm room. It was empty, all her teammates having gone off to lunch. She started pacing around.

"Fuck… Fuck what do i do!?" Yang muttered in distress. Eventually, she got down onto her knees and reached under her bed. She pulled out a bottle half filled with an amber liquid. She quickly pulled off the lid and downed an eighth of the full capacity.. It's label read "Jack Daniels" and showed a man with one leg on a barrel, looking like a pirate. "Fuck…" She muttered once more. Her eyes went down to the floor full of thought. Glumly, she took a swig and closed her eyes, her head cast to the floor. She breathed in deeply. Her eyes opened, the iris red.

Jaune and Pyrrha we walking to their dorm room, having a nice calm conversation when...

" _ **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!**_ " They heard Yang scream from her dorm room. They gave each other a look before Jaune went and knocked on Team RWBY's dorm room. Yang harshly opened the door. "Yes?" She asked. Jaune spoke.

"Hey, i just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You sounded pretty distressed." He said before he noticed the bottle in her hand. "Yang, what're you doing with that?!" He said, promptly using his body to hide it from the hallway. "You could get expelled for that!" He hissed out.

"Does it look like i give a shit?" Yang said before taking swig from the bottle, the amber liquid sloshing around.

"You can't afford not too!" Jaune said.

"I got better things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Can't tell you." Yang said before moving to leave. Pyrrha blocked her.

"You can't just walk out with alcohol." She said simply. Yang then did something that surprised both Pyrrha and her partner. Yang drank the rest of the bottle and threw it over her shoulder. It clattered with the plastic of a trash can. She then pushed Pyrrha to the side and walked past her. Jaune and Pyrrha stood their shocked for a second before Jaune sighed and walked into team JNPR's room.

 ** _~~Line~~_**

Yang walked down the streets of Vale, on the phone with Coco. "So, did she have her scroll on her?" Yang asked. She heard shuffling on the other side of the call.

"Uh… No! It's right here." Coco said.

"Alright, any weird purchases?" Yang asked.

"Umm… she bought something from some store." Coco said. "That's it for the past 4 days."

"Address."

"2nd and 25th 328."

"Fuck…" Yang muttered as she knew that store. It's what HE made her shop at for… clothing...

"Do you know that place?"

"Y-Yes, nothing unusual there though." Yang lied. "See you later." She said before hanging up. Yang put her phone away. "Only one place he would go if he wanted to…" She muttered. She had made muttering her thoughts when alone a bit of a habit since… THEN.

 ** _~~Line~~_**

She stood outside a nice hotel. The was doorman and everything.

"Miss Xiao-Long?" Said the doorman as she walked over. "Thought that was you. Will you be staying with us again?" He asked as she ignored him and walked in. She went to the elevator and pressed for floor 7.

The door opened and she stood, staring at the door where Velvet likely was in. The room where HE brought Yang herself.

If he truly wants to find her… She could go. Change schools. No. She couldn't leave Ruby like that. Not with HIM out there.

She started walking towards the door and stopped at the fire alarm. Calmly, she pulled it and watched how everyone left their rooms. Except for the one she was looking at. She continued walking and entered the room. It was dim with the only lights being the combined purple of the neon lights shining in.

She walked towards the back, where the bedroom was. She pushed open the door and saw Velvet lying on the bed clad in red lingerie alone. Yang walked over to the bed.

"We need to go." Yang said, waving for her to follow. She made no movements. Yang closed her eyes sympathetically. "He told you to stay on the bed, didn't he?" She asked. Velvet nodded. Yang swallowed walked to the side of the bed and tried to pull Velvet off the bed only for the girl to start thrashing about trying to stay on the bed.

"No!" Velvet said, thrashing about, trying to escape her grasp. "He told me to stay on the bed!" She yelled as Yang struggled to keep her under control. She eventually got the Rabbit Faunas over her shoulder. Velvet's legs were thrashing, attempting to knee the younger Hunteress-In-Training's face but she was easily restrained but Velvets fists slammed into the back of the increasingly angered Yang. "Let me go! He told me to stay!" Velvet yelled. Yang's face contorted with annoyance and swiftly turned, slamming Velvet's head into the doorway. Velvet fell limp and silent as her aura couldn't raise in time to protect Velvet's head, knocking her unconscious. Yang took a nearby coat large enough to cover Velvet's skin and grabbed Velvet's purse. She walked out of the hotel and told the driver to get them to the bullhead station.

 ** _~~Line~~_**

Yang walked into Beacon's infirmary with an unconscious Velvet. Doctor Greene walked over quickly. "What happened?" He asked. "We usually don't get any patients at night because of cur…" The doctor trailed off when he saw the patient had little clothing on. "Was she found like this when you found her?" He asked, putting the patient on an infirmary bed and checking for a pulse.

"She didn't have the coat when I found her." Yang said. The doctor grimaced.

"Damn this place." He muttered. "Well, she's alive." He said, pulling his hand back from her neck. "Alright, tell me what happened." He said.

"There's long version and a short version. Which one do you want?" Yang said looking down to Velvet's covered form. The doctor sighed and stood from the seat next to the patient.

"Let me go brew coffee."


	5. Chapter 5: AKA Broken Promises

Yang sat next to the hospital bed in which Velvet's unconscious body resided. Velvet had been changed into a hospital gown instead of a simple large fur coat. Yang sat there, her hand on Velvet's inert one.

"I'm sorry Velvet." She said, her eyes getting glassy. "If i just stayed with him… you wouldn't be in this if i stayed." Yang said, a tear trailing down her face. "I'll find the bastard who did this to you." Yang said, her eyes burning a lush scarlet as her voice dripped with venom as she thought of the him.

The doctor walked in and cleared his throat, gaining the blonde's attention as her eyes turned to lilac.

"So, I told Professor Ozpin about Ms. Scarletina's condition. He'll be coming down to speak to you about it in about half an hour for both your testimony and hers." He said, a tired look in his eyes. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Yang asked, concerned. "Not to sound rude or anything."

"It's fine." The doctor said, waving it off. "Emotional support, that's all." Yang nodded and looked back to Scarletina.

The door to the infirmary swung open, causing Yang to jump and turn to the door, as the rest of Team CVFY stumbled in (minus Fox who walked in after), hoping their teammate was awake.

"Is she okay!?" Yelled Coco and Yatsu as they went to her, Fox calmly behind them.

"She'll be fine. She's on a steady IV of an Aura supplement which is supposed to bring her Aura regeneration speeds back up so the contusion to her head heals up." The doctor said. Coco looked at him in mild confusion.

"Valean, Doc?" She asked. The doctor sighed knowingly, having been told that multiple times.

"She's being given a chemical that increases the speed of Aura's healing properties until she wakes up from the blow to her head." Doc said. Yatsu's face contorted with confusion.

"But… Her aura was the fastest out of all of us. It should've healed by now." He said with the rest of the team nodding in agreement.

"Her aura's tuckered out. It's been seemingly fighting for about 3 days straight." The doctor explained quickly. Coco stiffened as her eyes went wide.

"That's when she left… with the guy." She muttered under her breath.

That is when Ozpin decided it would be a good time to enter.

"Ah, Team CVFY," Ozpin said with a small smile before his eyes went to Velvet and his jaw subtly clenched in anger. "If you would leave please." He said. Yastu nodded hesitantly and guided Coco out of the room alongside Fox. "Could you tell me what happened?" Ozpin asked Yang. She nodded and exhaled shakily. She started explaining what happened from this morning to this moment, coincidentally forgetting to mention the drinking. Ozpin was silent the whole time. He looked to the doctor. "Doctor Greene, when will Ms. Scarletina awaken?" He asked. Dr. Greene sighed.

"That's a complicated question. I haven't seen an Aura this tired with nothing to show for it. I'd need a precedent to-"

"About 2-3 days." Yang interrupted with her own estimate. "It'll take about two or three days." The Doctor nodded.

"Ah yes. You had a… previous encounter with the man that took Ms. Scarletina?" Ozpin asked, his jaw softening from it's tight clench. Yang silently nodded. "I take it this means you'll want to go after him?" He asks. To his surprise, Yang let out a shaky laugh.

"I want to go to the opposite side of fucking Remnant." She said as Ozpin's eyes widened. "But… once you realize something, you have to make a choice. One, keep denying it… or Two. Do something about it." Yang said. Ozpin relaxed a bit at that.

"Well, you certainly know how to make a reveal." Ozpin said with a smile. Yang smiled at that. But she looked towards Velvet and the smile slowly fell. Ozpin looked over to Velvet and his smile faltered as well, his face falling into passivity. "What will you need to find the man who did this?" Ozpin asked.

"First? A drink."

"... Not on school grounds."

 ** _~~~~~Line~~~~~_**

Yang walked into her dorm and saw the face of Ruby angrily pouting at her. Weiss and Blake were shooting glances at each other, the two sisters, and the door repeatedly, as if thinking about running. They couldn't though, not with Yang in the way. This had happened multiple times since the start of the school year. Yang wouldn't be here when Ruby woke up, Yang would come back, Ruby would practically interrogate her on where she was and tensions would heighten, etcetera. This would not be like most times as Professor Ozpin had arrived with her.

"P-Professor Ozpin? Wh-What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, just keeping my end of the deal." said Ozpin as he looked at Yang, his eyes asking 'Are you sure about this?' Yang nodded back at him. "Well, you see," He started, looking back to Team RWB(Y). "Miss Xiao-Long has accepted a mission that I offered her." He said. Ruby's eyes lit up a bit.

"You can count on us! We'll-"

"Miss Rose."

"Hm?"

"She accepted it on one condition." Ozpin said, stressing on the word she. "That condition being that…" He paused for dramatic effect, though only he knew it was for that reason. "Nobody else on Team RWBY will participate in it in any way shape or form."

"WHAT?" Yelled Ruby, her eyes wide. "B-But-"

"Ruby, you're not gonna be able to keep an eye on me all the time. You've got to trust me." Yang said, her eyes looking directly at Ruby's. Ruby's eyes had a sort of sadness to them as she stayed silent, turning her eyes to the ground. "Oh my goodness…" Yang muttered, looking away in frustration.

"What do you want me to say?" Ruby said, looking back up frustration.

"That you will leave this alone!" She snapped. "That you will stay a safe distance away! Because the person I am after can defeat all of us," She snapped her fingers. "Like that. And so, for your safety and mine, I am asking, no, _**TELLING**_ all of you to leave this alone!" Yang said, her eyes flickering between lilac and red. She waited for a response. When she came to the conclusion she wouldn't get one, she sighed and walked out of the room entirely. Ruby sighed and sat on her bed. The world moved around her, uncaring of her her mental plight. Ozpin followed Yang, Blake went to the library with Weiss. ' _I don't want to lose her…_ ' She thought. ' _I still don't know what happened during the year she was gone._ ' She continued in her head. She grabbed her scroll and went to a contact

 _Yatsu_

She quickly typed up a message. Her finger hovered over the send button for a second. She sent the following.

 _Hey. Could you come over? I need to talk_

 ** _~~~~~Line~~~~~_**

Yang sat at a bar table across from Ozpin who had a cup of coffee. She however had a full bottle of whisky that needed drinking.

"I thought you were trying to drop that. You and Qrow both had a 2 month token and everything?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. What he said was true. Yang was developing a dependency on alcohol about 4 months ago and it took them 2 months to even convince her to do AA, her only condition being that Qrow do it to because, and I quote, "if i have to do that shit, i ain't doing it alone." Qrow accepted because he'd do anything for his nieces. They had their close calls but the two had gained a two month sobriety token in time. They even had a photo with the two holding their sobriety tokens like a badge of honor. Qrow was visibly different than any other picture of him in the house. In the new one, his eyes had brightened, he stood up straight, the bags under his eyes were gone, he had an actual smile and not just a lopsided, drunken grin. He got to spend more time with his nieces when he was there because he wouldn't pass out drunk at five in the afternoon. He was even better at fighting, his reflexes sharper than before. He also wouldn't drunkenly hit Ozpin's closed window as a crow, though, Yang didn't know that last one ever happened.

"Yeah, well, i'm not as strong as everyone else thinks i am." Yang said glumly. Ozpin nodded in understanding as Yang took a swig out of the bottle.

"This must be great for your resume." Ozpin said, gesturing to the alcohol.

"Would you put day drinking under experience or special abilities?" Yang joked.

"Qrow did both." Ozpin said, causing both to snicker at the thought of Qrow, drunk in a job interview. "I think you've had enough." He said, grabbing the bottle away from her.

"Yeah. Gotta start looking." Yang said, standing up to leave. She started moving towards the door, behind Ozpin, before the headmaster stopped her with a grab of her arm. It was soft, yet firm. Gentle, yet commanding.

"Yang," He said. "I'm going to have to tell Qrow about this." He finished, letting go of her arm. Yang stood there for a moment before she nodded.

"Okay." She said, her voice low and quiet, like when a kid gets caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar. She then walked out, silent as she did so. Ozpin looked back to his coffee that was half full. He then pushed it a bit away from him and looked to the waiter.

"Check?"

 ** _~~~~~Line~~~~~_**

Cinder growled as she paced around the ware house. "Those damn students... How could Roman get beaten by such children!?" She axclaimed. The breach was supposed to be much worse but, hey, it still did the job. Destabilize the region, put fear in the people. Now she just needed to light the fuse. But that was a ways away.

"Because he's not loyal. He's only in it for himself but he's looking for a way out." Said Cinder Fall's more layal follower. A mint haired woman younger than herself with milk chocolate skin. Her eyes were red as fresh blood. Her name was Emerald Sustrai.

"I know that, but it's not like I can just tell him to be more loyal!" Cinder snapped at Emerald who shrunk into the couch.

"Maybe you can't." Said a new voice. Cinder turned to the sound of the voice as Emerald did the same, reaching for her weapons, a pair of dark green revolver sickles. She pointed at the man in the purple suit who stood there. He had sharp cheekbones and a sharper chin and short-ish black hair brushed to one side, his right, while the sides were brushed to back of his head. His purple eyes gazed over them with a smile on his face that could be read as confidant and giddy, or goddy and not knowing what he's in for. The two stared at each other in silence as the man in purple blew out a pink bubblegum… gum bubble. Before, it popped, he brought back into his mouth popping it there.

Cinder growled as she looked to the white fang that had surrounded him. "You." She said, pointing out one individual the the group surrounding him. "Kill him." She said, turning away from the man before she heard him speak once more.

"Everyone, turn your weapons towards her and prepare to fire!" He said. ' _Who the hell does he-_ ' She started to think before hearing the sound of guns cocking and loading. She turned back to him to see the white fang that once had their guns at him suddenly had them pointed at her. She turned to Emerald.

She was doing the same.

Cinder had never before been on the wrong of Emerald's revolvers before and she didn't like it one bit. She turned back to the man in purple. "What do you want?" She asked, practically spitting out the words.

"Oh," The man said with a smile. "I heard you were the cause of the breach and i know you'd like someone with my abilities of persuasion." He said before giggling a bit.

"Can you show them?"

"Sure." The man before turning to the white fang members behind him.

"You, start jumping."

The faunus started.

"You, push ups."

The faunus started.

"You… DANCE!" He said with a jovial smile.

The faunus started to badly dance.

The man in purple turned to Cinder.

"How about something more…" Cinder paused. "...messy?" She asked. He nodded and turned to the white fang he hadn't told anything too.

"Cut your ears off." He said. The faunus took a knife he had and started to cut his bunny ears off. "Both sets." The man in purple added. The faunus was yelling in pain.

"Put a bullet in your head." He told a faunus girl.

 ** _BANG._**

The girl fell to the ground, the gun never leaving her hand.

He looked at another. This faunus had blue hair and cat ears of the same color. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. Once he finished, the woman walked out of the building.

"Where's she going?" Cinder asked.

"You'll se- hold on." He said before looking to faunus cutting his ears off. "SHUT UP!" He bellowed, causing the man's screams to silence. He turned to Cinder. "You'll see in the morning."

"I can certainly see your uses… what's your name?" She asked. The man gave a wicked grin.

"Call me Kilgrave."


	6. Chapter6: AKA Fall

Yang sat with her team at breakfast, silent as she had usually been, staring out the window. It was a different silence though. This silence bore from intense thought. She didn't have any fucking leads other than Velvet and she shouldn't wake until tomorrow. That left her with 24 hours of waiting to d-

Yang's eyes squinted for a second before they widened at what she saw, she quickly got up and sprinted out of the room. Teams RWBY and JNPR were confused as to why she ran and talked among each other as Nora looked in the direction Yang was looking in. Nora's eyes squinted and widened in around the same time as Yang's had.

"G-Guys… look…" She said, shakily pointing towards the direction she was looking. Everyone on turned and, past the window, on the roof of the dorms, they saw a humanoid shape standing at the edge, ready to jump.

 ** _~~~~~~Line~~~~~~_**

Yang burst open the door to the roof and saw the figure she saw from the cafeteria. She could see more details now that she was closer.

A woman, mid-twenties, about 5"3', dyed blue hair with blue cat ears, hazel eyes. Those hazel eyes looked into her as the woman cried, Her makeup streaking down her cheeks.

"You're here." She said. "He… He told me to wait for you." Her voice was shaky as her feet went closer to the edge of the foot wide concrete railing that comes up to the waist, separating the concrete roof from the open air.

"Who did?" Yang asked, although she already knew.

"The man in the purple suit." The faunus said. "He told me to wait for you." Yang took a small step forward. "He told me to make sure you saw me." Yang took another step. "To make sure you knew…"

"Knew what?" Yang asked.

"That this is your fault."

The faunas leaned backwards as gravity took care of the rest bringing her down. Yang jumped forward in an attempt to stop her.

Their fingertips touched for but a moment.

And she was gone falling as Yang watched with her arm outstretched in a futile attempt to stop it. And as her body hit the ground, bones breaking, a pool of blood surrounding the woman, Yang's mind was elsewhere. On her last words.

 _"This is your fault."_

 **~~~~~~Line~~~~~~**

A gurney was put next to the Faunus. They EMT's placed the Woman onto the gurney and lifted her up and into the ambulance, where she would be sent to the nearest hospital, St. Calem Medical.

Yang sat on bench nearby a shock blanket around her shoulders.

" _This is your fault._ "

 _ **"She was right you know." He whispered into her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck. "All of this is because of you. All this hurt and pain… it's on you."**_

Yang closed her eyes tight once more. "B-Birch Street… Cobalt fucking Lane… Higgins Goddamn drive…" She muttered, controlling her breathing. She opened her eyes again. Walking towards her was the rest of Team RWBY.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby asked, sitting next to her sister as Weiss and Blake Stood in front, all concerned for the blonde's well being.

"I'm fine," Yang said before glaring at the bright orange shock blanket around her shoulders. "They kept putting this damn blanket around me." She said, the anger shown in her eyes seeping into her word to the blanket.

"Well, yeah, it's a shock blanket. They have t-" Weiss started before Yang interrupted with a "Oh, Ice Princess is passing down knowledge to the commoners! I'm not in shock is the thing!" Yang said, the first half in a mocking tone which caused the Heiress to scowl slightly.

"Yang!" Ruby scolded, with a slight pout. That's when Yang saw Ozpin looking to her with one hand on his cane and one behind his back.

"Yeah, sorry, that's the shock talking." Yang said as she stood up, to which Blake raised a brow.

"But you just said you-" Blake started.

"I've got a blanket!" She said, waving it towards her face before walking towards Ozpin, leaving Team RWB(Y) to talk with Jaune and Pyrrha from Team JNPR as to what happened. When she got closer to Ozpin, She felt a serious aura around him, as his face showed nothing on his mind, a perfect poker face. "Something on your mind?" He turned to Yang with a quirked eyebrow for a moment before turning back to the dorm the woman fell from. Yang looked too, unsure of what he was looking at and, unsure of what to do, started counting window panes.

"She seemed a bit old to be a student here." Ozpin said. Yand looked to him and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Maybe… but you'd know if she was supposed to be here. You, Ozpin, are a careful man." She said. "You would know who was supposed to be here and who wasn't, so, Professor, tell me…" She paused for a moment. "Did she belong?"

Ozpin looked to her and he gave her a slight smirk. "You're perceptive." He said before looking at the building once more. "She wasn't a student here, nor did she work here. BUt maybe she was related to one of the students, though." The hand behind his back moved out in front of him to reveal a medium sized duffle bag. "Maybe something in her bag would help." He said, handing it to her.

"Wh-What?" Yang said, eyes widened in surprise.

"You may find a lead to him in there."

 ** _~~~~~~Line~~~~~~_**

Yang entered her dorm and put the bag on her bed. Standing over it, her eyes coated the bag with an investigative gaze, checking for any marks or a label. Finding none that were important. She grabbed the zipper and opened it. Spreading the opening wider, all she saw were plain clothes. She moved the clothes to the side of the bag and saw a book. Next to that book she saw a white mask that would go over one's eyes.

Okay… Either he's working against the White Fang (highly unlikely) or he's working with them like Roman, and this was his way of proving himself… Yang picked up the book and started reading. It seemed to be a diary. The closest entry was today, about 5 hours ago. The page was scrawled with ink, with brash handwriting that didn't fit the same tone as any previous entry, even at a glance. This one was fast, uncaring of lines or spacing.

T **H _e_** _**MaN**_ I ** _N_** tH _E_ _P **uR** p_L **E S _u_** _IT_ _**sAiD tO**_

It repeated that phrase all over the page. Different spacing, different lines, Different slants, overlapping each other sometimes. Sighing, Yang went back an entry. A few weeks previous…

 _We recently moved to a new HQ. A warehouse by that one donut place, the one that occasionally fills them with pomegranate jelly, like, every tuesday or something. I forgot the name._

 _They said we need to have a passphrase. A passphrase! What is this, double 0 Nine!?_

 _It's long and I know I won't be able to remember it so, here it is, Liz. Your welcome._

 _"The Fangs of Wolves Sting Harder Than Snakes"_

 _God that's a shitty phrase…_

Liz.

That was her name. Liz.

It hurts more, now that she has a name. Before, she was just a person who died. Now that she has a name… there's family, Friends, Loved ones, colleagues…

Yang closed the book and placed it back in the bag and closed it. She headed to the bathrooms in the dorm. Making sure no one was in the bathroom at the time, she set the bag on the counter, opened it, and took out the mask. She held it in her hands, looked into the mirror, straight into her copy's eyes. Violet, same as his. Guess she did catch his eye…

Inhale…

Exhale...

She put the mask on.

 ** _~~~~~~Line~~~~~~_**

Cinder Fall was a little impressed when reports of a person committing suicide at Beacon academy, their descriptions matching the woman Kilgrave sent off, came in. With this ability they'd have new options and gateways to go through. THis would be a great partnership…

If that's what it was.

Mutual Benefits would be a better term. As much as it pained her to say, she would work with him no matter what. EIther he'd ask…

Or he'd tell.

And they'd work together. At least this way, she got something out of it…

 ** _~~~~~~Line~~~~~~_**

Yang looked in the mirror staring at the masked copy of herself. It stared back, deadpan face etching into her soul.

She took off the mask and put it back. She couldn't sneak in there with the mask. He'd know.

 _ **He walked up from behind her, his hands going around her waist. "How could you defeat me, when you can't even address me?" He said, his voice smooth like silk, yet it still seemed to grate against her ears. "Say my name…"**_

 _ **"SAY IT!" HE bellowed out, his voice too loud to be human or even Faunus.**_

"K-Kilgrave…"


End file.
